Pardon me, are you Lin Miranda, sir
by obsessivefangirlInfinity8
Summary: Jon is new to the US and needs a place to stay. Lin is getting closer and closer to his big break and is in need of a friend.
**Hello! So this was co-written by me and my friend Kenzie, whose pen name we both can not remember. And this is basically just us dealing with our shipping emotions about Jon and Lin so yeah. Sorry we haven't really edited this much but hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jon P.O.V

The weirdest part was the cars. Of course it wasn't really a problem in the city, it's not like he had to drive or anything but still it was strange to see. He of course knew this would be the situation after 10 years spent in the states as a child, but he would always consider London to be his true home and with it came it's driving rules. Today was number 17 on the apartment search so far he had meet junkies, shady guys who smelt really strange and looked at him like they were ready to feast on his flesh, and at one he even had the pleasure of walking in on a breakup. He ended up having to comfort both halves of the relationship before leaving. After a long and tiring day, he was able to find a place to stay in a small motel outside the city. It wasn't very clean, and Jon didn't trust it enough to sleep under the covers, so he laid a blanket he had with him over the top cover and he put another blanket over him.

He prayed that today would be different, he really needed to sleep in a nice clean room that didn't smell like rotten milk.

The outside looked nice enough. He thought as he stepped out of the cap into the warm embrace of the sun. Nothing like that London rain. This place actually looked really

nice he thought as he climbed up the stairs to the front door. He didn't have to wait long before the man he was scheduled to meet, Lin, opened the door.

"Hello." The man said brightly pushing back his long hair behind his ear. Oh hello Jon thought and pushed the thought away immediately. He couldn't be attracted to his possible roommate.

"Hi. I'm Jon, we talked over the phone." Jon extended his hand for Lin to shake. A dirty picture of something else that hand could squeeze popped into Jon's mind but he shoved it into the dark corner in his brain that he knew would fill quickly during this visit.

"Yes, of course. Come on in." Lin says and Jon follows him inside.

"So you moved all the way from London? Damn" Lin asked and snickered slightly to himself.

"Mhm. I wanted to start performing in bigger theatres so what better place than New York City."

"Oh you're an actor?" Jon nods his head at Lin's question. "Oh awesome dude I'm a composer…" He hesitates. "And I guess kind of an actor." He shrugs, modest, that was nice.

"A composer? Really? That's awesome. Have you written anything I would of heard?" Jon questions, interested in finding out more about this hot stranger showing Jon his apartment.

"Maybe not yet, but just you wait," Lin says and winks. "I actually work one a couple of years ago, In the heights I dont know if you've heard of it it was kind of small."

"No, I can't say that I have. But I would love to listen to it," Jon smiles and nods.

"Oh gosh I'm supposed to be showing you my apartment. Ok so this is the entranceway," Lin says pointing to the small little corner, he chuckles slightly to himself and Jon does the same.

"So yeah that's pretty much everything," Lin says running a hand through his hair, Jon following his every move.

"It's yours if you're interested," Lin continues.

"Oh wow okay, well first a few questions, if that's ok?" _Like what kind of lube I should buy_ Jon thinks to himself. "So um." Jon looks down at the list that he made earlier. "First are you interested or currently part of any cults, cannibalism groups, or satanic worshipping circles?" Lin stares at him for a few seconds with a blank expression then a smile grows across his face and he let's out a laugh.

"Hahah of course not, no I do human sacrifices to the rain gods." Lin says and Jon smiles.

"Lin." Jon puts down his notepad. "I have something to say."Jon stand up and unbuttons his pants. "I think we should have sex...now."

"Wait? What? I thought…"

"I'm kidding!" Jon buttoned his pants up and felt his face blushes a little at his stupidity. Lin laughed nervously.

"Oh hahah I got so scared for a second."

"Yeah sorry I do things like that."

"No it's fine it was funny. And now I'll know to expect things like that more." Lin tucked his hair behind his ear and licked his slightly dried lips subconsciously. Jon watched as Lin's tongue ran over his mouth and he silently wished that could be his own lips.

"But yes I think I'll take it."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Lin enveloped Jon in a hug and Jon caught a whiff of his cologne. _Mmm if only his sweat could mix with that cologne and-_

"Oh thank god there was a woman who was supposed to come later on tonight who had newborn twins. I think I would have lost my mind." Jon laughed and pulled out of the sweet embrace.

"So do you want to meet up later in the week to discuss final details."

"Yeah sure that sounds good," Lin gestured to Jon's pocket where his phone was. "You have my number so give me a call."

"Ok that sounds good."

When Jon flopped onto his stinky disgusting mattress that night he felt a sense of calm come over him. He had finally found a home.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Your obedient servants,**

 **Kenzie and Kenzie**


End file.
